Claimed By All
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: A girl turns out to be a goddess turned mortal. When she enters the camp, she is told that Kronos will rise and the gods will become mortal. Is she the one to defeat Kronos?
1. THEY TELL ME SOMETHING THAT TO ME IS DUM

Disclaimer: If the person was in the series, I don't own them.

CHAPTER ONE: THEY TOLD ME SOMETHING THAT TO ME WAS DUMB

My first thought was, 'AAAAHHHH!' My second thought: βοηθώ! Third: was that Greek? Fourth: someone, help me before I die!

I closed my eyes, hoping that someone, anyone, would come and save me!

Unfortunately, just as water touched my flailing arms, the water consumed me, practically drowning me.

LATER...

I awoke to the sound of uh... Reed pipes?! What in the world?!

The tune the reed pipes were playing sounded sorta like it was calling something or someone. If the person was playing them to try to help me, it didn't help me one bit.

I turned on my side, trying not to hear the music. I groaned as I did, my arm stinging.

The music stopped. "She has waken." A voice said.

"Thank you," Another answered.

"Welcome," The first replied as the sound of hooves walking on rock faded.

What was going on?! I forced myself to open my eyes...

... And I wished I hadn't.

Why? Cause there was a man with EYES ALL OVER HIS BODY! He had eyes everywhere! All over his body! Oh, did I mention that he was covered with eyes? Well, just to be sure... HE WAS COVERED WITH HUNDREDS OF EYES!

I fainted again.

LATER...AGAIN...

"Argus, I think it will be better if someone else was in her sight besides you- she may faint again if she does," A new voice suggested.

"Sure," The second voice from before responded. I heard a door close.

Wait...Argus? Wasn't he a type of myth in Greek?

"No, Argus is very real." The third voice countered.

Huh? Is there a mind reader here?

"I'm not a mind reader- you're speaking out loud." He stated.

Uncertain if I was awake and if he said the truth, I opened my eyes again. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was that eye dude that would be in front of me- instead, it was a middle aged man in a wheelchair.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"Camp Half-Blood." He answered.

Camp Half-Blood... That sounded familiar... Wait... Wasn't Camp Half-Blood a place in The Lightning Thief? And if this is Camp Half-Blood, then that man was...

"You're Mr. Brunner," I quoted.

"Uh, no. I _was_ Mr. Brunner. That was my name while I was at Yancy." He replied.

"Watching Percy." He nodded. "Because Grover told you that Percy was probably a Demigod."

"Yes." Brunner said simply.

"So if I'm really here, in Camp Half-Blood, that means..." I gasped.

"You're a Demigod."


	2. I AM CLAIMED BY EVERYONE AND MY NAME

Disclaimer: Look in chapter 1- I'm not in the mood to write it.

CHAPTER TWO: I AM CLAIMED BY EVERYONE AND MY NAME

I groaned. "No one knows who my parent is yet?"

"No, we haven't found that out yet, considering we found you only six hours ago." Brunner replied. "And don't call me Brunner anymore- I'm Chiron here, and Brunner out of camp."

Ookkaayy. Didn't he tell me he couldn't mind read, cause, he knew I was referring him as Brunner mentally.

"Hermes cabin?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

But instead of answering me, he yelled outside of the nurse's office, "Percy, come here quick! Yes, you too Grover, Annabeth!"

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were inside quicker than I expected. Chiron pointed at my forehead and they stared at it.

"What-" I began. I stared at the mirror Annabeth placed in front of me.

On my forehead, was a mark in Greek: το όλο.

What that meant: all.

Crap.

LATER...

I must have been out for a while cause when I walked out of the office, there was a new cabin with the others. It was sorta a mix of the other twelve- peacocks, lightning bolts, sea shells, caduceus, dead wild boars, torches, owls, lyres, moon, ax, myrtle, grapes, and even carvings of dead souls. At the mess hall, there was also another table. Let me guess who those were for...

...Me.

I sighed. I couldn't believe it.

All the important gods/goddesses claimed me by placing the word το όλο on my forehead- even the goddesses that swore to be a virgin forever.

And you know what that means...

...I had part control of everything and everyone would be afraid of me for a while- who would have thought that all these people would be afraid of a twelve year old new girl?

I saw a man that I haven't met yet but knew right away was Dionysus/ Mr. D with Chiron.

I walked up to them. "Uh, hi..."

"Huh? Who?" Mr. D wondered before actually turning towards me.

"Mr. D, this is her." Chiron introduced as he leaned back in his wheel chair.

"Ah. The child that everyone claimed." Mr. D recalled in a monotone voice.

"Yes," Chiron faced me. "What is your name?"

"Uh..." I didn't want to say my name. I knew if I did, Dionysus would start screaming at me. "Athena Artemis Dionysus Chiron."

"WHAT?!" Dionysus yelled.

Told ya he would.

"Mr. D," Chiron said calmly. He stared at me again. "Are you sure that is your name? Are you sure that fall in the lake didn't affect your memory?"

I nodded. "That is my name. The foster care just named me that since I liked to read about the Greek gods and goddesses- I don't know why they placed my last name as Chiron, nor why they chose those names to make up mine."

"I see," Chiron closed his eyes while Mr. D started to mutter out curses. "Very well. Marilyn will show you around the camp,"

A smiling satyr came towards us wearing a bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt when Chiron finished saying his sentence.

"Hey, I'm Marilyn." She held out her hand.

Her voice sounded like one I heard before...

"You're the one who was with me when I saw Argus," I stated as I took her hand.

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry if the reed pipes annoyed you," She said. "Come on,"

Marilyn led me away from Mr. D who was trying to be calmed down by Chiron. When they couldn't hear us, she asked, "Were you really claimed by all of them?"

"Huh? Oh that... Yeah, I was." I blushed, remembering that. "So... What will happen to me then?"

"We just have to find out, don't we?" Was her reply. We stopped in front of the new cabin. Marilyn frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what could be wrong with it.

"Nothing..." She answered after a few minutes.

"Marilyn." I demanded.

"Fine." She sighed. "When I was young, Chiron told me to go to the Oracle and ask what was to happen to the one I would watch at a certain age. The Oracle said:

_The one who is to watch,  
_

_Will face a child claimed by all.  
_

_They will go on a quest to the Underworld,  
_

_To help Hades but one shall die.  
_

_A group of four will try to save them,  
_

_But all will fail,  
_

_When three form death,  
_

_And the others become life.  
_

_All will return back,  
_

_When the traitor betrays the traitors._"

"Talk about confusing," I muttered, not really getting it.

Marilyn glared at me. "Don't you get it? You're the one that is claimed by all! We'll have to go to the Underworld to help Hades for some reason, but one of us _has_ to die! Four more- probably Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia- will try to help us, but they fail when three of us form death and the other three life! The only way all of us can come back is when a traitor betrays the traitors!"

"Uh... I got it up to when you said 'help Hades' then I lost you." I replied.

She held up her hands. "You're impossible!"

"Thanks you."

"Ugh!"

I couldn't help to laugh...

That is, until I was told to go to the Oracle by Chiron.


	3. TALKING TO A MUMMY

Disclaimer: Not in mood- look in chapter 1.

CHAPTER THREE: TALKING TO A MUMMY

I went to the attic where the Oracle was quickly.

The attic stank like a graveyard and there was cobwebs everywhere. I thought I saw the face of the man that forced me off the plane I was on when I fell into the camp. When I turned towards the Oracle, I yelped. The body was worse than how I thought. Sure, what I thought was that it was a person that's skin was clinging onto the body, no eyes, real bony- but, I think Percy wrote it so it would be less scary cause who knows who would be reading that part?

Actually, the Oracle was like this: the female body's arms and legs had no skin so you could see decaying mussels and some bones. The mouth _was__open_ but cobwebs covered the mouth hole (I nearly gaged at that). Where the eyeballs should be, there was maggots crawling in and out (almost gaged). Weaving in and out of the Oracle's hair was_spiders_ and _snakes!_ And that to what Percy wrote and you got the Oracle.

"What is my fate?" I managed to say.

The Oracle sat up straight and the cobwebs covering it's mouth disappeared. It opened it's mouth and brownish colored mist came out- wait, brown?!

The mist formed a image of the women at the foster care taking a coffee break.

_Two shall go to the Underworld,_ The first woman said.

_One will die before they do. _The second muttered. (So far, it's like what Marilyn got.)

_They who wish to save will fail, _The third whispered.

_And when death and life form, _The fourth began. (_So_ like Marilyn's.)

_Evil shall rise from it's prison._Woman Five finished. (NOT like Marilyn's!)

_And the savior will be a traitor, _Six stated. (Isn't that part of Marilyn's?)

_But will be too late, _What the first on said made me nearly choked.

_Kronos will rise, _The second waved a hand at the others.

_And the gods will become mortal._ Three sipped her coffee. (Oh man!)

_The only one that can help, _Four placed her glasses up her nose.

_Is one who has died._ Five and Six said in unison.

The mist pulled back into the mummy's mouth.

"Wait, does Kronos become defeated?" I demanded.

The mist stopped going into the mouth and came back out, green this time, and formed a mirror image of me.

_Kronos will be defeated by the one that has died._ The Oracle replied. The mist stayed in that form, as if waiting for me to say if I had another question.

"How can one that died defeat Kronos?" I wondered.

_The one will be given an offer by Hades letting the one live if it can make the Titans defeated._ The Oracle responded.

"One last question: can you tell me who this one is?" I inquired.

The mirror image of me shook it's head. _I am limited to tell you._ The mist went back into the mummy and returned to how it was when I entered.

I sighed and went down to Chiron and Marilyn again.

LATER...

"Was that all it said?" Chiron wondered after I told them the first part the Oracle had told me.

"Um... No," Chiron and Marilyn stared at me. "When I asked it if Kronos would be defeated, it said: _Kronos will be defeated by the one that has died._ And when I wondered how that was possible, it replied: _the one will be given an offer by Hades letting the one live if it can make the Titans defeated._"

"That never happened before. The Oracle never answered a question after the prophecy has been told," Marilyn stated.

"Well, do I go on a quest?" I wondered.

"Um..." Chiron stammered.

" διατί συντομία αντί εγώ?" I demanded. At first, I had no idea what I said. Then, I knew I had said "why can't I?" in Greek.

" καλώσ." Chiron said. It took me a while to understand that he said "alright".

When I did, I smiled.

I really wish I didn't.


	4. I TURN A BULL INTO DIRT

Disclaimer: Check in chapter 1, please. Save me some trouble.

CHAPTER FOUR: I TURN A BULL INTO DIRT

" διατί μι?" Marilyn was muttering. Translation: why me?

"I don't know. You didn't have to come- someone else could have came," I replied.

"No." She said firmly. "My prophecy said that I _had_ to come with 'the one claimed by all'."

"Whatever." I responded. "Smell any monsters yet?"

Marilyn stopped to sniff and turned. Her pupils turned into vertical slits. "A-a-a-"

She was interrupted by a grunt and hooves pawing the ground.

"Don't tell me- half bull man behind me." I whispered.

Marilyn nodded slightly. "βοηθώ!"

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I was claimed, that that meant that I had a same bit of power over all things.

The grunting became louder.

I quickly opened my eyes and turned towards the Minotaur.

And as usual, I_really_ wish I didn't.

This time, because bull man was less than seven yards away from killing me!

Gulp. I _really_ wish I had read "My Mom Teaches Me Bull Fighting" from The Lightning Thief more carefully. At least then, I would know one way to kill bull man.

The Minotaur grunted and charged. He shook his head wildly as he aimed his horns at my stomach.

Uh-oh. Girlie go bye-bye.

"Athena!" Marilyn warned. "Jump sideways!"

What g- oh right. It worked with Percy, so why not for me?

I waited until his horns were less than a foot from connecting with my stomach. But instead of jumping sideways like I wanted, I ended up jumping in between his horns.

Ookkaayy. How the heck did I do that? Just like Percy, I was clueless how I did it.

Bull Man tried to shake me off his head first. Reaction to that: me hanging for me life on a horn.

Action: Bull Man tilted his head and pulled into forward gear straight into an oak tree. Reaction: screaming from me and my hands slipping from the horn.

Action: I fell on the ground in _really_ excruciating pain- I think I twisted my ankle and dislocated my shoulder. Reaction: Bull Man turned towards me and charged again.

Action: I felt horns digging into my side. Reaction: Marilyn yelled as the horns removed from my side and I felt Marilyn's hands on me.

Raise your hand if you think you know what happened to me. It's either:

1. I died in pain.

2.I fainted and the Minotaur attacked both of us and we both die.

3.I lived long enough for me to tell Marilyn to go back to the camp and I die alone.

4.Or, I just plain lived.

Okay, who chose choice 4? None? Oh, I'm hurt. If it was 1, 2, or 3, would I be writing this?

I opened up my eyes in pain. I saw the Minotaur start to charge at us again.

"Marilyn! Run!" I ordered.

"But-" She began.

"Just run! The prophecy says one of us has to die, right?!" I yelled. My vocal cords hurt to speak.

Marilyn paused for a while but then ran away from me.

I closed my eyes again and pictured the Minotaur made out of mud just as I heard his breath. I waited for him to kill me. That would be an easier way to get to the Underworld, of course.

Instead, I felt hands shaking me. "Athena Artemis Dionysus Chiron! Get up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Marilyn. "Where did μινώταυροσ go?"

"Look there." She pointed to where μινώταυροσ, aka, Minotaur, was charging me from.

I turned to that direction...

...And you know- I wish I didn't again.

This time, there was a brown Minotaur hanging over me.

Reaction: ignoring my twisted ankle and possibly dislocated shoulder, I quickly backed up into a tree, shocked to find the monster leaning over me frozen.

Marilyn laughed. "It's not real, Chosen One." Don't ask me- I don't know where that nick name came from.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Um... I think you turned μινώταυροσ into dirt." She stated. She poked Bull Man's horn and it crumbled. "Yup. Definitely dirt."

"Uh-huh. Let's just get out of here." I suggested.

"Uh, Smart-alack, your ankle's twisted- how do you think you're gonna walk?" Marilyn reminded me. "Do you think the water can heal you like with Percy?"

"Well, I did I drown when I fell into the lake? If I survived that without sinking to the bottom, then, Poseidon isn't probably out to get me- hopefully, none of the others are either." I said. "Second, where are we gonna find water?"

As soon as I said water, it started to rain.

I was about to speak until I noticed Marilyn staring at me. "What is it, Goat-Girl?"

"Athena, you know that it's only raining on you, right?" She replied.

"Wha-" Then, I looked around me; she was right. It _was_ only raining on me. "Weird. Well," I muttered when it stopped. "At least I can walk."

Marilyn shrugged. "Whatever you say, Chosen One."

"Oh, and one last thing before we go again," I stood.

"What, Chosen One?" Marilyn wondered.

"Don't call me Chosen One." I ordered.

"Whatever, Chosen One." She responded.'

"_Now_ who's impossible?"

"Uh, you are."

"Ugh!"

Oh wait... I forgot to tell you where this happened, didn't I? Well, where do you think μινώταυροσ would pop up? Uh... Half-Blood Hill. Just like what happened to Percy.


	5. HOW I HAD CAME TO CAMP

Disclaimer: Just look in chapter 1. For those who want to know how Athena Artemis is claimed by all, she i- well, she has been with the Greek gods and goddesses before she went to Camp Half-Blood.

CHAPTER FIVE: HOW I HAD CAME TO CAMP

Marilyn wiped off dirt from her pant leg. "So..."

"So, what?" I wondered as we sat down after going (I don't know if this is correct) at least ten miles.

"How did you get into the camp?" She inquired.

"Why?"

"Just to pass time while we rest."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll start when the trip began."

"Athena Artemis," A male voice said,  


I glanced up and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Porea?"  


Mr. Porea held up a hand to help me stand. "It's time to go for the plane trip,"  


"Okay." I grabbed my bag full of my little belongings- a Greek myth book, few changes of clothes, a notebook for me to draw/write in, toothbrush, toothpaste. I twisted the charm on my necklace- a miniature Mt. Olympus that the orphanage had found around my wrist when I was brought there, with a character that changed every now and then.  


"What about that bracelet with the charms of the gods' and goddesses' symbols of power?" Mr. Porea wondered.  


"Um..." I raised my right hand. "Haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."  


He smiled as he took a wincing step. You see, Mr. Porea had both a bad back and had trouble with walking yet he could run as good as me. "Let's get going then."  


"What was his first name?" Marilyn inquired.

"Uh- Sean Porea." I answered.

"He's a satyr." Marilyn stated.

"No wonder." I muttered as I restarted.

-----  


The entire foster care children and half the staff- 20 children and 5 staff- boarded the plane waiting for us at an airport only two miles away from the building.  


The plane wasn't one with aisles and mini t.v.s at the back of the seats though- not a fancy one at all. Yes, there was seats for us and the needed things for safety. It was probably 100 yards long and 50 yards wide at the middle- or was it meters? There was only one engine so if that was to bust, we all would die. It looked nice on the inside but on the outside it looked like the plane would crumble at the weight of a newborn. And there was a trapdoor in the back of the passenger area where nearly no one unless there was a lot of people would be able to tell that you're falling through it.  


The other nineteen children had fallen asleep, being a lot younger than I was and needed more sleep than I did. The five staff members, including Mr. Porea, were up front talking about what activities we would be doing when we landed at Texas. The pilot was in a smaller room separated from us. From my knowledge, the only other people with us on the plane besides the pilot was two males. One of them looked strangely familiar though I couldn't put my finger on where I may have seen him before- when I tried to talk to him, I thought I saw sparks coming from behind his sunglasses. He muttered something about mortals being stupid as if he wasn't one himself. The other had an evil feeling coming from him. I couldn't see anything that could help me figure out who he was if I saw him again except that he had a long gash that had healed into a scar curving on his cheek.  


I tried to stay away from both of them as much as possible, feeling that if I annoyed the older one I may be (I know it's weird) electrocuted to death and if I annoyed the scarred one- actually, I don't know what he'll do to me.  


I played around with the charm lightning bolt on my bracelet, bored. I saw the older man's eyes sparkle. I laughed mentally. Why would a man be interested in a girl toying with a charm on her bracelet? I heard a grunt of annoyance from the scarred one when I ended up toying with caduceus.  


The older one shot a glare at the scarred. I noted that neither of them seemed to get along, though soon, the older was chatting with Porea. Every now and then, I heard of the words: Camp Half-Blood, Demigod, and something about a prophecy.  


-----  


It turned into night soon and the staff from the foster care had fell asleep. The older man's eyes were still open, though I had a feeling that he was sleeping- I wondered how though. The pilot had turned the plane to autopilot and fell asleep in a chair in the passenger area. Now, only the scarred male and I were awake.  


I felt sick, not because of the plane ride. I felt an ache in my stomach knowing that he and I were the only ones awake- if something happened to me because of him, no one would know.  


The male smirked, probably sensing my fear of him. "Don't be afraid." He whispered, his voice trying to be gentle, but I still heard evil in it.  


I cowered in my seat. What the heck was wrong with this guy?!  


"Come with me," He ordered as he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull my hand from his grasp, but he was too strong.  


"Let me go!" I tried to yell but he clamped his hand over my mouth so it came out as: "e me o!"  


He laughed as he half carried half dragged me to the back.  


I crossed my arms over my chest. Strong kid for a child of Hermes- wait, for all we knew, the Greek gods could be a myth! How could he be a son of Hermes?  


"You're a smart one." He muttered. "Figure that out by your own?"  


"What?!" Again, he still had his hand over my mouth and it came out as "W-a-?!"  


"That I was a son of Hermes." He responded.  


"But for all we know, the Greek gods and goddesses are myths!" Here, he had let go of my mouth cause I kept biting him.  


"Not true." He shrugged. He unlatched the trapdoor in the floor of the plane. "Time to leave."  


"What a-" I began. He twisted my arms behind my back and tied them there firmly.  


"See you in the Underworld." He laughed as he pushed me down into a lake.  


"Aaahhh! βοηθώ!"  


I had kept my eyes closed while telling the rest of my story and now opened them to find an afraid Marilyn staring at me, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"W-" Before I could finish, I felt a stinging pain in my chest, near where my heart was. Before I knew it, I saw a bloody arrow passing Marilyn as she laughed evilly. It was a trick. She wasn't scared.

I closed my eyes and waited for me to see the male that threw me off the plane.


	6. I MEET CERBERUS AND OTHERS

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

CHAPTER SIX: I MEET CERBERUS AND OTHERS

"Athena Artemis, how nice to see you again." A male voice greeted as if he hadn't met someone he wanted to see for a while.

"Where am I?" I wondered as I opened my eyes to see a pale man on a bone throne and a robe that seemed to be made out of souls. "And what do you mean, again?"

"Doesn't matter now." He responded. "Welcome to the Underworld."

If this was the Underworld, then he was...

"You're Lord Hades." I stammered.

"Yes, I am." Lord Hades muttered. "Your friend, Death, should know me by something else also."

"And what is that, Lord?" I had already gotten used to calling him "Lord".

"Later, Athena, later." Hades muttered. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay, Lord." I whispered, disappointed. I turned to go see if Cerberus needed a friend since it was a while since Annabeth said she would return.

I heard Lord Hades laughing as I left.

-----

I walked from the opposite direction the souls of the dead people were going. I soon met up to where Cerberus was guarding the gate of something, looking bored. He sniffed the air just as I was only a few yards away from him. He barked happily, somehow knowing that there was a half-mortal, or a Demigod, nearby, probably thinking I was Annabeth. But still, he turned around and barked exuberantly some more, even if I wasn't Annabeth.

Somehow, I heard a voice speaking that I knew was Cerberus: _Lady! It's been a long time since we seen you!  
_

I smiled as I rubbed the three-headed dog's paw which was all I could reach. _How have you been, Cerberus?  
_

_Fine, Lady. A few months ago, we met a daughter of Athena that was still alive. She was one of the few who played with us for so long!_ Cerberus answered.

I laughed. _I have met her briefly before. She is a nice one. She wishes that she could visit you.  
_

_Why can't she, Lady? _Cerberus titled all three of his heads sideways.

_She is busy, Cerb_e_rus. What would you do if you had a friend that was supposedly dead or, here, alive, and then is here again?  
_

_Like you, Lady? We would be excited like we are now._ Cerberus licked his lips.

_Oh really?_ I wondered. _What do you mean by that?  
_

_We haven't seen you in centuries, Lady. _Cerberus explained.

_Centuries? _I swore I hadn't met Cerberus before now.

_Yes, Lady- centuries._ Cerberus repeated. _Can we please play now?  
_

_Yes, Cerberus. We can. _I said, laughing.

-----

After I had played with Cerberus, I had walked over to Elysium, and was now wondering around.

"Lady!" I heard a voice yell.

'Huh? Why is everyone calling me 'lady'?' I had just noticed that Cerberus had called me Lady, and now, even the souls called me Lady.

I turned around and saw Lady Persephone was walking towards me. 'Great; now even the gods and goddesses are calling me Lady.'

"Lady Persephone," I said, checking to make sure her skin wasn't pale. When it wasn't, I finally relaxed.

Lady Persephone smiled. "How are you, Lady?"

"I'm fine, Lady Persephone. And how are you?" Is it just me or am I being an echo?

"Great. How is it that you came here now?" Persephone wondered.

"Um... I was talking to my friend and then someone shot an arrow through my chest. I think it was still in me when I died." I explained.

"Dead? That can't be. Well, I'm off to visit my mother," Persephone waved and disappeared.

I remembered what parts of the year Persephone would be in the Underworld and with her mother and I found it was the right time. I sighed and went to Hades again.

-----

"Lord, is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired.

"Um, nothing now... Unless you can bring me your friend Death here, which, you being dead, is like the expression 'finding a needle in a haystack'." Hades muttered, chuckling to himself.

'We'll see about that.' I thought. I walked out of his throne room. I made an Iris-Message to Hypnos asking him if he could deliver a certain dream to Death- and surprisingly, he did it.

"Wait up!" I yelled at her.  


She turned around and saw me. "Hey,"  


I caught up with her "What's up, Death?"  


"Athena, death isn't up- the sky is," She finished our little joke.  


I was laughing but then I changed into something different- literally.  


She screamed as I became clear.  


"What's wrong, Death?" I wondered, my voice now ghost-like.  


The scene changed completely. Instead of the front porch that was in front of her house, we were in a dark place, sorta like a cave. We were now in the Underworld- well, sorta; she wasn't.  


I turned and bowed to Hades, my skin turning pale as snow, which was paler than Hades', my smile vanished.  


Not knowing what to do, she bowed down at him too, figuring that if she didn't, she may be in trouble.  


"You may rise." Hades said.  


Death and I stood.  


"Athena, it seems you have done me some good after all." He turned towards me as he spoke.  


"Thank you, Lord Hades." I replied.  


Death stayed quiet.  


"And Death," Lord Hades turned towards her.  


"Yes, Lord Hades?" She muttered, possibly scared.  


"Don't be scared." He stated as if he knew she was. "I suppose you don't know why you're here, do you?"  


"Um...No, Lord." Death admitted.  


"Do you know what happened to your friend here?" Lord Hades wondered.  


"I know that when she was supposed to come back from her trip with some others that she didn't." She quoted.  


I blushed slightly, changing from my white, pale state.  


Lord Hades chuckled to himself. "True, that did happen. But I suppose that you don't know how that mark got on your left hand, do you?"  


She glanced down and found this: άδησ. Translation: Hades. "No, Lord. I don't know how,"  


Lord Hades smirked. "I could tell you..."  


"Lord!" I snapped.  


He held up his hands. "Now, Athena. I _was_ going to tell her. It seems _I_ did that." He said the last part in a joking matter.  


"Why, Lord?" Death asked.  


He glanced upward. "It seems Hypnos' 'magic' is wearing off."  


I waved at her. "See you later, Death."  


"W-" She began. She vanished.

Hades laughed.


	7. WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS DEAD

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS DEAD

I was bored practically to death. I did a motion that seemed so familiar to me, but yet, I had no idea where it came from.

As soon as I finished the trick, blood flew from my hand. For some reason, I laughed.

Hades walked up next to me. "I see you remembered your DNA coping trick."

"Seems I have, Lord." I muttered. Then I had an idea. I smiled at Hades. "May I?"

He laughed.

--Back to Marilyn--

Marilyn laughed, lighthearted. "She's got to be dumb to think I would actually care how she came to that blasted camp." She looked up at the male who had shot Athena. "Good shot."

"Thanks," The male muttered. "She _is_ pretty dumb." He hid the bow under his cloak. "I can't believe she survived that fall though. The pressure should have suffocated her on the way down."

"It should have. I didn't think that mortal was so stupid. I can't believe that Chiron thought it was the real Marilyn guiding that mortal around camp. Doesn't that horse know that the real Marilyn is a Demigod?" "Marilyn" replied. "They're a dumb as a rock."

"Yes. I can't believe I stayed among them for five years," The male mumbled. His hand went up to his cheek without him wanting it to.

"What took you so long to get here?" "Marilyn" demanded.

"Lord Kronos had me do a few errands dealing with that Jackson kid." He responded. "At least I made a clean shot."

"Yeah, yeah. What about Jackson?" She inquired.

"Told me to try to get him to join us- Kronos said it would do us a great deal." He shrugged. "It would be better if we had Claimeral with us though. Compared to her, Jackson is a rock."

"Either way, did you get him?" She inquired.

"No. Couldn't even find the kid." He stated. "Well, I'll see you soon, Eris."

"Good luck on getting Jackson, Luke." Eris muttered as he left.

--Back to Athena--

I had left some of my copied DNA on the twelfth on Death's calendar and we just finished talking to her about how to do the trick. I faced Hades.

"Lord, I was wondering," I said. "If you could tell me who the male that pushed me off the plane was. It's been bothering me since he said he would meet me here."

Hades showed disgust. "The traitor, a son of Hermes, Luke." He spat.

"Luke... He poisoned Percy with a scorpion, right? The one who came with Thalia and Annabeth to the camp?" I was worried. If it _was_ that Luke, then I was dealing with a server of Kronos.

"Yes. That one." He said, glaring.

"The one that killed me was Luke, too, right." I wondered.

Hades nodded. "The girl that went with you, Marilyn, wasn't really with the gods. That was Eris." He glanced up again. "Time for you to leave, Athena. Go play with Cerberus, or something. I'll tell you when you can come back."

"Okay." I had a feeling that it would be a while.

--Luke--

"Twice I had to put up with that girl." Luke muttered. "She has to stay dead."

He was going to Kronos after killing the girl and having a brief talk with Eris. Half of him wanted the girl to stay dead while the other wants to save her.

"No, she's trouble. She can't live. She's too powerful." He tried to keep himself under Kronos' control. He couldn't let the girl live no matter what. He couldn't disobey Kronos. He traced the scar and winced. Pain went through his body.

Kronos knew Luke was soon betraying him...

--Athena--

I was bored. Cerberus was tired so he went back to guarding the gate. Being dead was very boring. Except for certain people who can do tricks like with blood and stuff.

A soul of a navy man came up to me and saluted. "Lord Hades wants you, Lady."

Typical. I dismissed him cause he didn't leave and walked to Hades.

Hades greeted me with a smile. "Your friend Death wishes a prophecy from the Oracle."

"And that means, what, Lord?" I wondered.

"Apollo is letting you deliver the prophecy through the Oracle." He replied.

A smile plastered on my face also now. "Really?" This was like finding a needle in a haystack! No way Apollo was letting _me_ deliver Death's prophecy!

"Really. Just say the prophecy then you can talk to her for a while," Hades answered. He handed me something like a scroll with the prophecy. "Start... Now."

I saw parts that said my name so I replaced them with "me".

I saw an image of Death. She saw the wound on my chest, near my heart, and cried. I touched the image's cheek, and I swore I felt her flesh. I removed my hand, tears streaking my face. I finally spoke:

"_Whom has befriended me shall search,  
_

_But will not find me myself.  
_

_Instead, Death shall find one death,  
_

_That may help free me from my prison.  
_

_She will find the Titans with one more,  
_

_And one each will join death and life.  
_

_Many lives will be sacrificed,  
_

_Every secret will be revealed.  
_

_My life on Earth will be no more,  
_

_As you disagree to soar._"

I paused, taking a breath.

"_Search west if you wish to find,  
_

_The soul that will help fix time.  
_

_Search east if shall doesn't mind,  
_

_To find those who will help.  
_

_But I warn you carefully,  
_

_That those are in oceans,  
_

_And some are up in the sky.  
_

_The Lords will disagree to help,  
_

_But yet soon they will give in.  
_

_To search east, bring five more,  
_

_To search west, only two shall leave.  
_

_But to go under, only thee will go.  
_

_For all hope is forbidden but one,  
_

_Belonging to a friend of the Chosen One._"

I said my nickname from M-er Eris in a joking tone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hades nod, telling me that I could say what I wanted now.

I embraced the image in a hug, nearly crying. "(Sign like cursive 'I' uppercase, flipped, with crossing over twice letter), in person or not, will be with you, (sign2 like uppercase 'D' with crossings over twice)."

The image faded after I had said that. When the image was completely gone, I collapsed, tears falling from my face.

So close... I was so close to being with her alive but yet so far away...


	8. I GET TO SEE DEATH AGAIN

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER EIGHT: I GET TO SEE DEATH AGAIN

It was around uh midnight in New York where the camp was. I was trying to sleep, but being dead, that was pretty much impossible.

Hades walked over to me. "Want to see Death again?"

I jerked as I sat. "HOW?!" I practically screamed.

"Iris-Messaging."

"Oh..." This disappointed me. I thought I was going to actually be alive...

"Come on." He said as an image of Persephone appeared next to us smiling.

Before I knew it, w-er our images were in the cabin that was meant for me to sleep in and were with Death.

She was asleep, tears dried up on her face and on the floor. My image sat down with her, held her hand, and started to sing the songs we sang to feel better. Death finally woke and saw the images. Persephone's image went to her other side, sat, and held her other hand. Hades just stood, not knowing what to do.

"Death, you still have to go on the quest."He said firmly as Persephone stroked her hair.

"Why should I? They kept the truth a secret from me! No one told me or Athena who we really are!" She countered.

"To tell you the truth, _they_"-I pointed at Persephone and Hades-"didn't tell me during my time in the Underworld."

"Athena, Death, they did that to protect you." Persephone replied.

"How could not telling me be for my own good?" Death and I wondered. That part was confusing...

"If you knew, you'll be dead in less than a second." Hades responded.

"Oh." We muttered.

I sighed. What use to come here in the first place, anyway?

I think Persephone and Hades heard my thoughts cause she smiled and he smirked.

I wondered what they were thinking but soon I felt the cold flooring of the cabin.

"Athena!" Death yelled.

I nodded dizzily and fell forward.

-----

Ugh, so many voices yelling... Can't I have some peace and quiet? I heard a voice sounding like Dionysus' yell as another sound like a cabin door opening stopped. I heard a gasp. Too much yelling.

"STOP YELLING DIONYSUS!" I shouted as I opened my eyes. I exited the cabin and found Dionysus having a headache; Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Arlene a volunteer at the foster care, and another girl that looked like Annabeth covering their ears; a Phoenix (I thought I had gone insane here) saying "I told you"; and Death gaping. But all of them was staring at me.

"Why is everyone staring at me that way?" I demanded.

"Y-y-you died!" Death stammered.

"Died? How am I- oh yeah... Shot through the heart with an arrow. And guess who the Marilyn that went with me on the quest was." I muttered.

_Eris._ A voice said in my mind.

"Y- wait. Who was that?" I wondered.

"Inferno, the Phoenix that is here." Arlene responded.

"OK... And it was Eris." I was completely confused.

"Guys, there's something I want to tell you," Death stated. She told us about the dream she had after our parents made me- in a weird way- alive.

"I feared this," Chiron whispered.

"Feared what?" The other girl, who I had learned was supposed to be the Marilyn who would go with me on the quest, inquired.

"Their past. People aren't always on the same side forever," He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What about our past?"

"Kronos sent that dream. He wanted to get you two back on his side again." Chiron responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Were we actually with Kronos before?


	9. DO WE STILL SERVE KRONOS?

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1. A/N to ppl in Percy Jackson RP: Not the same Ryan.

CHAPTER NINE: DO WE STILL SERVE KRONOS?

"So, we served Kronos?" Gag, gag, gag. Yuck. I can't believe I had to ask that question.

"Sadly, yes." Chiron answered.

"What do you mean, 'sadly'? It was better when they were with him." Mr. D- now I have started calling him Dimwit like Deathra- muttered.

"Mr. D, they helped him make his army larger by giving him dead souls." Chiron replied.

WHAT?! WE DID WHAT?!

_I can't believe this- we helped Kronos?!_ Deathra said in my mind.

_Yeah... Kill me please._I responded.

_You're already dead. _Inferno stated.

_Oh right... I have two bodies- one of them is dead, the other is alive somehow. But both are exactly the same. Still, kill me.  
_

"When did we start being loyal to him?" Death wondered.

"Since you were born." Dimwit answered.

"WHAT?!" Deathra and I yelled.

_KILL US!_ We shouted so everyone but Chiron and Dimwit could hear. Good thing Clarisse got bored and left us before I woke up.

"Not your mortal years, though. You were loyal to him for a couple of centuries but Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades came together and made you human to try to have Kronos' army grow smaller." Chiron corrected.

"My prophecy." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Marilyn asked. "What about a prophecy?"

"The prophecy I received before I left.

_Two shall go to the Underworld,_

_One will die before they do._

_They who wish to save will fail,_

_And when death and life form,_

_Evil shall rise from it's prison._

_And the savior will be a traitor,_

_But will be too late,_

_Kronos will rise,_

_And the gods will become mortal._

_The only one that can help,_

_Is one who has died._

The first two lines happened. The next two was going to happen if Deathra chose west. Then if Deathra's group plus Eris and I divided into life and death- the gods and Titans- the Titans will escape. A traitor to either the gods or Kronos will be the one who will come close to saving us but wont make it when Kronos escapes Tartarus and gods become mortal. The gods that became mortal are us. We were goddesses, serving Kronos though, but we were turned into humans. The last two lines, though, I can't figure out who it's talking about." I said.

_That was a quick explanation..._ Inferno stated.

_And to think I had no idea what it meant at first. _I replied.

"Uh-huh... Are we still going on the quest?" Marilyn wondered.

"W-" Deathra began.

_You still have to do it!_ I ordered.

She glared at me. _Why do I? The quest was to get you alive- and you are now. So what's the use?  
_

_I'm not alive!_ I snapped. Where did that come from?

_What do you mean? You're here standing next to me right now! How can you be not alive?!_ She demanded.

_My body... _Was all I could say.

"Mind telling us what you two are talking about?" Annabeth inquired.

"She wants to abandon the quest since it was mostly about making me live again. But I'm not alive," I answered, staring at the ground as I said the last part. "I'm still dead,"

"How are you still dead?" Arlene asked.

"I don't know... But my body. The one you found near the hill. That's dead. And then I'm here at the same time- this is impossible. If I'm alive, wouldn't I be in the body that I died in?" I muttered. "I'm still dead. So the quest hasn't been finished yet. It hasn't even started."

-----

"Chiron, since Claim' is dead, does she count if she comes on the quest with us? And Inferno?" Deathra asked.

Chiron thought about it. "Dead souls can travel wherever but are soon brought to the Underworld by force. But since Hades let her out, she must be able to go anywhere now. As for Inferno, mythical creatures that are born with a certain person are considered, say, a guardian angel, and are always supposed to go with the person everywhere."

"Thanks." Deathra smiled at him as we left to talk with Inferno.

_So? Do we count or not? Can we come?_ Inferno asked.

_You are supposed to come, and Claim' can come because Hades let her go._Deathra answered, exuberant.

I smiled weakly. _All I want to know is if we're loyal to the gods or Kronos, though. I don't really care about if I can go on the quest or not._

"That's a good question." A voice said.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"An even better question." The voice replied.

"Tell us who you are." Deathra ordered.

"Even better question." Was all the voice said.

_Whoever you are, you better not get them angry- they're goddesses, children of Hades and Persephone. _Inferno warned.

"All right," This time the voice was from behind us. "My name is Ryan,"

"A mortal?" I inquired, turning around. But no one was there.

"No, not mortal." Ryan replied. "Demigod."

_I don't like twenty questions,_ Deathra said to me in my mind. "Son of whom?"

"I agree- I don't like twenty questions either. And I'm a son of Athena." Ryan answered.

_Is he a mind reader? And that explains why we can't see him. _I wondered.

"You could say I'm a mind reader." Ryan still didn't show himself. I moved closer to Deathra. "And yes, Athena gave me an item to make me invisible." Ryan whispered in our ears.

We jerked, not expecting him to do that.

_Ryan, you better not do that. Show yourself- it'll be easier to talk to you._ Inferno suggested.

"'K." Ryan appeared in a tree above us. "Let me see... You're Claimeral"- he pointed at me-" and you're Deathra." He pointed at my sister. "And Inferno, the Phoenix. Nice to meet you all." He climbed down from the tree. "Again."

"What do you mean, 'Again'?" I wondered.

"What?" He replied. "Don't remember me?"

"We never seen you before," Deathra stated.

"C'mon." He lifted his hands up. "What's the world coming to? I knew you two when you two worked for Kronos!"

"That was like fourteen years ago! You don't even look like you're older than us!" I said.

"Well... I sorta worked for Kronos and he, like he did with all his other servants, made me immortal. I was fourteen when I joined. And now, I left Kronos, so I'm only a Demigod and I'm aging again." Ryan admitted.

"So... I guess the Big Three cleared our memory completely before we became mortal," I muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Deathra mumbled.

"So, about that question... The one where you were asking if you were still loyal to Kronos or not... Want an answer or not?" Ryan asked as he sat a few feet across from us.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered.

"Well, true, Kronos does wants you to join him again-"

"Figures." Deathra whispered.

"-and that's why he sent the dream," Ryan continued ignoring the interruption. "But, he's also afraid of you."

"Kronos. Afraid. Of us? Two goddesses turned mortal? You sure? You're not kidding?" I studied his expressions, not sure if he was lying or not.

"Kronos. Afraid. Of two goddesses turned mortal. I'm Sure. Not kidding." Ryan repeated. "By the way, you better get ready for the quest. See ya." He did a sort of a Greek salute and disappeared.

"That didn't answer our first question at all." Deathra muttered.

"Oh and the only way you can be loyal to Kronos still is if when the group separates between sides- including you Claim'- that you go to Kronos by force. Kronos can take away the unalienable rights from people who joined him once, ya know. Can't control yourself when the time comes to decide, you belong to Kronos. It's a fact." Ryan's voice answered.

"Kill me."

"You're already dead."

_You're already dead.  
_

"Kill me still."


	10. I HAVE ONLY ONE CHOICE

A/N to Dreamgirl555- if that's still your username-: (Anily) Sorry we haven't been able to chat. We've been busy. (Khthonia) coughshecoughwascoughlisteningcoughmusiccough. (Anily) I was not!... well, um, yeah.

A/N to all readers: (Anily) Sorry we haven't updated yet. (Khthonia) It took _me_ forever to write this! Anily wasn't really helping except with some of the names. (Anily) Yeah, that's true…  You just _had_ to tell them, didn't you? You're impossible. (Khthonia) Thank you. (Khthonia laughs)

DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER TEN: I ONLY HAVE ONE CHOICE

Ignoring that I'm possibly still dead, I fell asleep...

And I had a nightmare about Kronos.

"Claimeral, join me again." Kronos' voice hissed.  


"NEVER!" I yelled, trying to free my self from the table, my wrists aching.  


"Come on, you know you do. Join me. Remember all those good times you had before,"  


"NO!" I tried to close my eyes, knowing what he would try to do, but couldn't. "I NEVER HAD ANY GOOD TIMES WHEN I WAS SERVING YOU!"  


"Oh but you did, remember?" Kronos persisted.  


"No, no, no, no..." I shook my head, whispering "no" over and over again.  


"Here, let me help you remember."  


"No..." I said for the last time. "Please don't..."  


**I saw Deathra, myself, and another young child- if it was a goddess, I don't know- escape from Hades and Persephone in the Underworld and started to head for Tartarus. When we reached the edge, the other girl stopped and turned to Hades and Persephone and left us there.****  
**

**"Jump in, little ones... Make your grandfather stronger..." A voice hissed at us, which I now knew as Kronos.****  
**

**Deathra shrugged and we jumped into the pit.****  
**

**"Yes..." Kronos said.****  
**

**We started to float in the pit, not knowing what was to happen. We just stayed there- all the way until we looked like the mortal age of fourteen which was only a few years for the gods. We had spent the time knowing nothing but evil and darkness. We forgot all about the time before we jumped in- our parents, the other girl.****  
**

**"Children, it is time to help your grandfather with his army." A servant of Kronos that lived in Tartarus told us.****  
**

**We smiled at each other. We had always wanted to do something besides talk and learn and now we finally had our chance. "How may we do so?"****  
**

**Kronos laughed, his laugh echoing around us. "Give me the souls of the dead who wants to join me," He ordered.****  
**

**"Yes, Grandfather."**

"See, child? You and your sister wanted to help me and were longing to have a chance to," Kronos hissed. "Join me again and you both will have a good time."  


"If I join, then Deathra won't so she could bring me back to the gods. The only one who would be having any fun would be you watching us get at each others' necks." I stated.  


"True, true. But, if she tries to save you, she'll be forced to join again also. Then you both will be together, fighting for me," Kronos replied.  


"Then you would be watching us go neck-to-neck with our friends." It was getting harder to speak now.  


"Hush, hush. Tell me your answer later, all right? Good." Kronos' voice was getting fainter but it was getting harder to breathe at each second.

I forced my eyes open, wondering what was making me suffer, but there was no one there. I listened for someone's breath besides mine, just in case my torturer was invisible, but heard only mine.

The pain was excruciating. I could barely breathe now.

_"If you want to breathe, give up and join me."_ Kronos' voice whispered.

_"No... I, won't, join. Even, if, it, kills,__me. I'll, give, up, my, life, before, I, join, you."_ I thought. _Inferno! Can, you, hear, me? I, need, help!  
_

_Claimeral? What's wrong? How come you're speaking so slow? Answer me! Don't give up now!_ Inferno answered. _I'm getting Deathra and Chiron now! Hold on!_

_"Join me, Claimeral. It's the only way to live." _Kronos ordered.

_"Never..." _I couldn't hold on much longer... _Inferno, hurry... I, need, help, fast...  
_

_Hold on! We're coming!  
_

_"It's too late. You're out of air in less than a minute." _Kronos stated.

_Inferno, tell, Deathra, I'm, sorry, but, I, have, no, choice. I, will, die, for, good, if, I, don't, give, in... Goodbye... "Kronos, I-I-I, g-g-give, up..."  
_

_"Yes..."_

"NO!" I heard Deathra's voice yell. She placed a hand on mine.

"I'm... so... sorry..." I felt Deathra's touch feel less and less, her sobs growing softer. "Forgive me... please..."

"No, it can't be. It can't be! Please tell me it's not true. Tell me it's just a trick. Tell me!" Deathra demanded.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I said.

-----

"She's up!" A voice, who later I knew as Uranus, yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw nearly all the Titans crowding around me.

"She's forgotten everything about becoming a Titaness and serving Kronos." A Titan, Prometheus, stated, being "Fore-thought" he was the wisest, so he knew it before I spoke. "The gods cleared her memory when she and her sister became mortal."

"The husband of my daughter and his brothers did, you mean." Phoebe muttered. "I should have tried to help Hera kill her. What am I thinking? I can't help a goddess!"

"Your grandchildren are a god and goddess," The dumb Epimethius- er supposed to be, or either he was just using knowledge- said.

"I know that, Epimethius." Phoebe replied.

"Then why did you ask?" Epimethius wondered.

"Forget it." Was what he got.

"Mnemosyne, if Claimeral allows, do you mind telling us what happened right before she was turned mortal?" Prometheus asked.

"It's OK by me." I answered.

"All right..." Mnemosyne began:

"Deathra, do you think we have a sibling other than each other?" Claimeral inquired.  


"Huh? I don't know, you?" Deathra responded.  


"I'm not sure... I remember this other girl with us when we were about to jump in," Claimeral answered. "Well, back to giving Kronos his soldiers."  


"I think Kronos has like a million soldiers from us. All which wish they could have another chance. But, we should continue, just to be sure." Deathra muttered.  


"But, this should be easy." Claimeral stated. She saw someone coming towards them. "Themis, what brings you to us now?"  


"The dragons Blood-Drinker and Flying-Claimer are hungry now. It also seems they were triplets. The third seems to be named Soul-Collector. I suggest that we treat 

Soul-Collector the same way as our first two," Themis replied.  


"Thank you. We'll see that all are fed." Deathra said.  


"And Themis, we'll treat Soul-Collector the same way as Blood-Drinker and Flying-Claimer." Claimeral promised.  


Themis nodded and left.  


"Well, we better tend to that first. Last time we didn't, Kronos almost killed us," Deathra sighed.  


They hurried to the part of Tartarus where the dragons were kept.  


When they entered, they met a trio of people who they least expected most to waiting on the dragon Soul-Collector.  


"Wha-" They began.  


"θνητότησ." The gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all said.  


"όχι!" The twins yelled as they disappeared from Tartarus.  


Mnemosyne had said the tale so well that the parts of each person sounded as if they were saying it themselves.

"So, where are the dragons now?" I inquired.

"Themis has been taking care of them, being the Titan of Justice. The three gods that turned you two mortal took Soul-Collector back with them though." Coeus answered.

"OK... What do I do now?" I asked, thinking I knew the answer.

"You die."

Why did I have to ask?


	11. FINAL CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE TITANS ALL WANT ME DEAD NOW

" ποιόσ?! διατί?!" Translation: what and why.

Coeus grabbed my wrists. "You do not talk now unless you are spoken to."

I nodded, covered in fear. I concentrated on sending Deathra a message by thoughts.

_βοηθώ μι, αρέσκω, Deathra... _I begged. _The Titans... They want to kill me._ _βοηθώ μι, αρέσκω...  
_

_CLAIM'?! What?! Why?! Where are you?! How can we help?! _Deathra replied almost before I even finished the sentence.

_The Titans want me dead also... Why, I don't know... Where? Well, where is Kronos' cut up body at? If you can even get here without joining again, I don't know either... _I admitted.

_YOU'RE IN TARTARUS?!_ Inferno's voice shouted.

_Yes..._ I felt embarrassed. _Just help me!_

"Oh no. You are **not** allowed to 'Mind-Speak' with your sister or her new guardian." Iapetus gave me a shot in the arm, the liquid looking as if there was blood mixed with... Silver?!

I suddenly felt weak. Coeus let go of my hands which went to my head the second he did. What was happening?

_Claim'! Are you all r-_ Deathra's voice stopped suddenly, like when someone cut the telephone line while the other person was talking.

"Can't send nor hear anyone through thoughts... Excluding Kronos' thought when he's talking to you." Hyperion stated. "You can ask whatever you're wondering but only one question now."

"What... was... in... that... shot?" I asked, having trouble to speak.

"Oh... Dragon teeth, Medusa's blood, dragon blood, Chimaera's blood, Minotaur blood, Hydra blood, and silver. It's the main thing that's making you week and the blood and teeth are just so you can't 'Mind-Speak' or hear it." Uranus listed out. "Time to sleep now. May Hypnos give you dreams of your friends being murdered- by you."

My eyes slowly closed, wishing I could just be dead.

--dream--

At first, I s-er dreamed nothing but soon, I saw someone who I thought looked like Thanatos but found was actually Hypnos.

"Why are you talking to me through a dream? Why aren't you giving me dreams of myself killing my friends like Uranus wanted?" I wondered.

"You want me to do that?" Hypnos asked, questioningly.

"I- um- uh... No, not really." I said, so embarrassed that I was probably as red as blood- the blood with oxygen in it, and human, I mean.

Hypnos laughed. "I have been asked to deliver you a 'Dream Meeting' by someone you are close to but haven't seen for over two centuries."

"Well, that narrows it down to... Um... Like everyone on Kronos' side besides most of the Titans." I muttered.

"A million people, yes. But someone before you came to Tartarus." Hypnos replied. "Have fun talking to her."

Hypnos faded out and another face faded in. I was thinking it was the other girl that was going to jump in with Deathra and I but I don't think it was.

"Hello, Claimeral." The girl greeted with a tone that sounded like it was going to make the dead live again and the living die. "Remember who I am?"

"Sorry, but no, I don't know. If it was before Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made me a mortal, then I don't remember." I admitted.

"Huh. So before you jumped into Tartarus counts, right?" The girl said.

"Yeah... So mind telling me who you are again now?" I wanted to hear her name before I start calling her The Girl forever.

"Appolonia Khthonia." She answered, sounding bored. "I knew you and your sister before you two decided to jump in."

"Appolonia Khthonia?" I repeated. "Doesn't Appolonia mean Destroyer and Khthonia mean Of The Underworld?"

"Yeah... So what?" Appolonia sounded annoyed.

"Then... your name means... Destroyer of the Underworld?!" I exclaimed. WHAT IN THE -uh- DEPTHS OF TARTARUS?! Uh... That doesn't sound right... WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS?! Better. "Why did your parents name you that?!"

Appolonia rolled her eyes. "Think of the Titan Lord."

Why do I want to think about Kronos?! I thought. He put me in this place!

"Now think of who he wants dead the most."

Um... Zeus, if I'm not mistaken, is who he wants dead most.

"Think of his brothers."

Poseidon and Hades.

"Which one is less seen in Olympus?"

Hades... Where is this leading to, exactly?

"So if something happened to the Underworld, what do you think will happen?"

"Uh... Then all the dead souls will be released into the world... Zeus will be angry because he'll think Hades let them out on purpose... Then a war between the gods will happen!" I exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm one of Kronos' and Rhea's children so it's natural that Kronos wants me to destroy the Underworld, hence the name. But I used to be a goddess living with your parents and you two. But the minute you two were born, I jumped into Tartarus knowing that I should be here when you two jumped in." Appolonia stated. "Now, what did I do this for again? Right." She did a motion similar to the one I did to make fake blood and a blindfolded and gaged male appeared. "Now, whenever we had a traitor, it was normally your sister's job to kill them. But since she's not here... You know..." Appolonia quickly took of the male's blindfold and gag.

He quickly fell to the floor, near where I sat. He coughed.

Frightened, I moved next to him and helped him get off the floor.

"Thank-you..." He coughed out. His voice sounded so familiar...

"Luke?" What was going on here? He tried to kill me twice and now Appolonia says he betrayed Kronos?

"C-c-Claimeral? B-b-but--?" Luke sounded as confused as I was.

"You must chose to either kill him or give full alliance to Kronos and never leave us again." Appolonia threatened.

Luke stared into my eyes, pleadingly. "Please... Don't go to Kronos..."

I stared back, questioningly. I thought he would as me to keep him alive but instead, he wants me to_**KILL**_ him?! "But why?"

"I-I'd rather die, Claimeral. I killed you, remember? I killed a _goddess._ I'm supposed to be punished." Luke answered.

"You heard the traitor- he wants you to kill him. So do it!" Appolonia nearly shouted.

"C-c-can I ask my sister for her choice?" I wondered.

Appolonia rolled her eyes. "If it'll help, yes. Hypnos? Mind letting the sisters talk together in dream?"

I think Hypnos said yes because soon, I was able to say this to her:

_Deathra! Help, please! Appolonia Khthonia is going to make me kill Luke! I just can't bring myself to do it! Help me decide, please! This is the only time I'm allowed to talk to you! After I decide, I can't talk to you anymore!_ I yelled.

I wrapped my arms around her as if I was tortured and she was the one who saved me... Which, in this case, was sorta true.

"Deathra... Appolonia, she wants me to kill Luke... I can't do it... Help me, Deathra, please..." I begged.

'She stated, "But Luke's back at the cabin, wounded!"

"Tartarus has a different timezone than camp. It's only been less than one minute there when here I've been stuck for three hours." I replied. "Deathra, help me, please. Help me decide..."

**"My soul wanders free,  
**

**I only need you to be,  
**

**But without you we weep,  
**

**Your still body making not a peep.  
**

**For you, sadly, I'd die,  
**

**No, I speak no lie.  
**

**But to ask me something such as this,  
**

**O, I cannot be in a bliss.  
**

**I would do anything for you,  
**

**But now, my heart is in a storming a brew.  
**

**'Help me,' you plead.  
**

**'But how,' I ask, 'when my heart is mislead?'  
**

**'Please, decide for me.'  
**

**'O, why can't they let us be?'  
**

**'Death of one is the only solution.'  
**

**'But what will be of the conclusion?'** ©

I can't help you for if I decide differently than Fate wants it to, time itself will be ruined. This choice is meant for you to decide." She answered, crying.

I nodded, and said:

**"My tears are the rains of the world,  
**

**My blood, the magma under the world.  
**

**I hoped my sister could help me,  
**

**But what she said is what is to be.  
**

**I am foolish to have even thought so,  
**

**And now, the time is nearing for you to go.  
**

**Me, I always ask of you,  
**

**But you never ask of me, too.  
**

**'Forgive me,' I asked once.  
**

**'No, tell me this isn't true." Was your response.  
**

**I closed my eyes slowly,  
**

**My soul going to deeps so lowly.  
**

**Sadly, you wept over me,  
**

**Then I begged you what was to be.  
**

**'The choice is of yours alone,'  
**

**'O, I'd rather be just bones!'  
**

**'I am sorry, my dear twin.'  
**

**'As long as He doesn't win.'**©

Go, now, Deathra. I have made my mind."

We embraced one last time.

My reality returned to the dark place with Appolonia and Luke.

"So, what did you chose? Either one, it still helps Kronos." Appolonia asked.

Luke faced me once again, his eyes begging me just to kill him.

Tearfully, I made a sword appear in my right hand. "Forgive me." I said, but I wasn't sure who I was directing it to, after deciding.

"Just strike, Claimeral. Don't think of what Hermes or myself will think of this later." Luke comforted.

I nodded, praying to the gods to forgive me also. But I still wasn't sure what I was going to do with the sword- strike Appolonia, strike Luke, or even strike myself.

'Hades, my Lord and Father, please help me decide what I must do, and forgive me for falling back into Tartarus.' I prayed.

_My daughter, _Hades' voice told me, _I forgive you, but I cannot help you decide like your sister. Strike Appolonia, she will not be wounded for those who serve Kronos are immortal. Strike Luke, you would be revenging yourself, but if you do, the prophecy cannot be continued and you will be stuck here forever. Strike yourself, you may have been under Kronos for two centuries, but in your mortal life, you did all good; your mother, sister, and I will lose you, a wonderful daughter and sister; and all of your friends will lose you also._

I nodded slightly, having feared he would say that.

I remembered that Deathra said that Luke was wounded back there at camp. A new idea popped up in my head.

I made it so it looked like I was going to strike Luke but instead turned it and- is it possible to do this?- knocked out Appolonia and only slightly wounded Luke.

" φέρω να κατασκήνωση ημίθεοσ." I said to him, and when I finished, he was gone.

Finally, I awoke from this nightmare.

-----

"Lady Claimeral." A voice that belonged to Themis greeted. "They gave you a strong dosage of that blood/silver mix."

"Themis?" I wondered, unsure, just beginning to shake off the sleepiness. "Are you not against me?"

Themis laughed. "Against you, Lady Claimeral? I see why not they are angered with you."

"Oh..." I was still confused. "Are the dragons all right?"

Themis stopped laughing. "The dragons... Let me show you." She brought me into a dark room- but of course, Tartarus is completely dark- and we saw four glowing red eyes- one pair, the one that was lower than the other, was duller.

"Blood-Drinker, Flying-Claimer, Lady Claimeral is here." Themis used a calm voice to speak to them. To me, "Lady Claimeral, your dragon, Flying-Claimer, has been ill. And when the guardian of someone gets ill, it means that there is a horrible fate that will happen to the person. I've been thinking it was that you died."

Before she could say the next sentence, a loud, but gentle, growl came from one of the dragons- I think this was mine.

**Madam... I fear for your safety...** A weak voice said who I later remembered as my dragon.

**Why is that?** I asked.

**I'm ill... When I'm ill, you'll be in danger of something horrible.** Flying-Claimer answered.

**Oh no, that's true?** Oh gods...

**Yes...** She sounded as if there was something painful in her.

Themis made a light of some sort appear, letting me see the dragons.

I was really surprised when I saw them.

Well, um... Here is how Blood-Drinker looked like:

She had a neck and head of a serpent and fortunately, didn't have hidden heads waiting for one false move like the Hydra. Her wings were like one of a bat's, one over Flying-Claimer. She bared at me her fangs once, scary, but pleadingly. All her scales were jet black, darker than the depths of Tartarus itself almost. Well that was a simple outline of how she looked. And just as I write that, her blood-red eyes glow and she nearly attacks me with her arrow-tip-shaped tail.

Flying-Claimer, though, looked almost nothing like Blood-Drinker:

She did have a snake-like head but above her eyes, though, I swore I saw feathers. Her wings, also, were like a bird's, even her mouth soon seemed more like a beak than a serpent's head. She opened her mouth weakly and I discovered she didn't even have fangs. Her blood-red eyes softened when she saw me, turning into a cool shade of light blue. Her claws, more like talons, were dull but still sharp enough to cut through the hardest metal know the man. When I tried to tell what color her scales were, it seemed as if they were brown feathers instead but returned to the appearance of scales. Her tail was pulled up near her head, her scales taking the appearance of feathers now and then.

**Ma'am, please help my sister. I beg of you.** Blood-Drinker pleaded.

I nodded slightly. "Themis, is there a way I can help Flying-Claimer? I don't want her to die and I'm sure she doesn't want me to either."

Themis frowned. "Sadly, we don't know anyway how."

**Madam, there is one cure...** Flying-Claimer said.

**What is it?** I inquired.

**Appolonia Khthonia put a curse on Deathra. If you can find a way to remove it from her...** Blood-Drinker answered. **Curses put on a family member of a person with a guardian can and will effect the guardian. It makes it harder for the person to find a way to help both and then something happens to the person before they can save either of them.**

**How can I get it away from her?** I repeated it again to Themis to see if she knew after the dragons said no.

"I only know of one way," Themis replied at last. "You must reunite with all of your siblings."

"_All_ of _my sibling?_" I repeated, confused. "You mean Deathra?"

Themis smiled. "Sorry, I may be the Titan of Justice, but I can't tell you."


End file.
